


Keys

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Episode references, F/M, Love Triangle - Kinda; Sorta, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you're going." It's not a question, rather, it's a statement. Andy keeps on walking and says, "Just get in your truck and go." "Andy…" This time, she doesn't turn back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just got hooked on Rookie Blue a couple of weeks ago and I'm absolutely in love with McSwarek! I'm also obsessed with the love triangle between Andy, Sam, and Marlo, although obviously, McSwarek wins in the end. :) This story takes place during Sam and Marlo's relationship and before Andy hooks up with Nick. Also, ignore the whole key situation that happened in S03E11 - The Rules. Oh, and I've rewatched S03E13 like about a million times and I swear that Sam says Boo Adley and not Boo Radley. Although it's a pun on To Kill A Mockingbird, I still believe it's Adley. Anyways, this is my first Rookie Blue fanfic, so please go easy on me.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue nor the characters.
> 
> P.S: This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net. ;D

Andy heaves a sigh as she leaves Staff Sergeant Best's office. She massages her right shoulder as she walks down the stairs. Today is not a good day for her.

"Hey, McNally. Why aren't you in uniform?"

She's not in the mood to deal with Marlo today. The fact that they're friends now doesn't change the fact that she's still Sam's girlfriend.

So she just walks by. And doesn't say anything.

She sees everyone shuffle into parade and she thanks the silence. In the locker room, she lies down on the bench in front of her locker and just stares at the objects in her locker.

Her uniform. Toiletries. Pictures of her and the gang when they were still rookies. Her duffel bag. Spare clothes. Spare keys to her home. Spare keys to Sam's truck.

She looks back at the ceiling and closes her eyes. She remembers a time when there were other pictures up there.

Her and Luke.

Her and Sam.

_Luke, ugh._

Today had been going great. No dreams of her and Sam. No dull ache in her heart. She thought that today would be a good day. She really did. That is, until she saw Luke stroll into 15 Division this morning.

Normally, she didn't care whether she saw Luke or not. But when he walked up to her and approached her to ask if she would go undercover again, she lost it.

If it wasn't for Luke, she would be with Sam right now and not lingering in memories.

"Ugh!" She screams in frustration as she slams her locker shut. She puts her head in her hands and feels tears well up in her eyes.

Why was her life so complicated?

"Woah. What's wrong with you, McNally?"

With her head still in her hands, she turns to look at the intruder of her privacy. It's Marlo. She really can't deal with her right now.

"Nothing." Andy stands up, locks her locker, and moves to walk out.

"That doesn't seem like nothing."

Andy grits her teeth and keeps on walking. When she's out the entrance to the women's locker room, she bumps into someone. Out of all the people she could bump into, she bumps into Sam.  _Great._

"Woah, watch out McNally. Almost gave me a heart attack!" He jokes, a smile on his face. When he sees her face, he drops the joking almost immediately.

"Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" He looks down at her with so much concern that it's almost enough to break down. She really can't do this right now. She wants to get away; to be alone. She wants –

"Andy?"

She moves to walk past him, but he doesn't have any of it. Instead, he drags her back into the women's locker room and sits her down on the bench that she had just sat on before as she talked to Marlo.

_Dammit!_

Andy tries to mention to Sam that Marlo's still here, but before she can say anything, Sam starts speaking.

"Andy, what's wrong?"

 _'Sam must've seen Marlo in here. If he doesn't care, I shouldn't either.'_  She thinks to herself.

Andy takes a deep breath and admits, "Luke asked me if I want to go undercover again."

She sees Sam pull back a little.

"So, are you going?"

"I didn't say anything. I mean, I have no reason to not go right?" Her voice sounds hopeful and she wonders if Sam gets what she's trying to say.

Silence falls between them.

She really doesn't give a fuck if Marlo is listening to this. But she can't have this conversation. She can't. Marlo deserves better, no matter what Andy thinks of her. So, internally she sighs and changes the subject.

"I'm sorry."

Confused at the abrupt subject change, he asks, "For what?"

"For making you feel how I'm feeling right now."

"What?"

"You and Marlo." Andy stands up, looks down at him, and continues, "I understand what you must've felt like with me and Luke. After the night of the blackout."

"So, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." Her tone is acquiescing and he can't help but think back to that night in the parking lot where she lets him go. When she tells him that she's quitting on them because she sees how great him and Marlo are.

The mood gets too serious for her and she jokes (but not really), "Just make sure that she doesn't cheat on you with her ex." Andy even throws a half-hearted laugh as she rests her hand on his shoulder and leaves.

When she's halfway towards the exit, she hears his voice, "You never answered my question." Sam turns around to face her.

"Are you going?"

Andy doesn't say anything as she walks back to her locker, unlocks it, and takes out something. Sam just watches her with curiosity as she makes her way over to him again. She dangles some keys in front of him. The spare keys to his truck.

Gently, he takes it from her and fondles with the keys. His fingers rest on a keychain he's never seen before. It's a little brown Jack Russell Terrier. A nostalgic smile makes his way to his face as he asks her, "Boo Adley, huh?"

She gives him a short laugh, this one reaching her eyes.

"I thought I said labradoodle before."

Andy shrugs and says, "I've always liked Jack Russell Terriers." She walks away, but once again, he stops her with his voice.

"So, you're going." It's not a question, rather, it's a statement.

Andy keeps on walking and says, "Just get in your truck and go."

"Andy…" This time, she doesn't turn back.

It takes him a moment to understand what she says and when he does, his heart breaks all over again. His hand wraps around his keys and he brings it up to his lips. His eyes close and he lingers in the memories of them together when he hears a shuffle of feet beside him. When he opens his eyes, it takes him by surprise.

_She was here the whole time?_

"Marlo." He stands up abruptly and turns to her. "I'm sorry. I'm so -"

"It was always her, wasn't it?" She interrupts.

Sam doesn't answer.

"I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "Don't be. I always knew that you still had feelings for her. I thought that they would eventually fade away. It was my fault."

Sam's guilt complex kicks in overdrive. "No, it's not your fault. It's mine. I knew I shouldn't have started dating you when I still had feelings for Andy. I'm sorry, Marlo."

She gives him a kiss on his cheek and lingers there for a little before saying, "Go get her before she leaves."

He sees tears in her eyes, but gives her a nod and chases after Andy.

She's not at Luke's desk and not in the parade room either. He runs outside to the parking lot and sees her leave with Luke in his car.

She's gone.

By the time he gets in his truck and starts the engine, they've already turned the corner. He doesn't see which direction they went. He slumps in his seat and his attention rests on the little Jack Russell Terrier dangling from the keychain.

He takes out his phone and quickly texts her, "I'll be waiting this time. Just come home soon."

He doesn't know if she'll see his text or not, but he prays to God she does.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review! They are much appreciated! :3


End file.
